


Spank

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [243]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you are could you please write a fic where dean spanks Krissy (non sexually of course) thanks! You're the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

“Krissy, how could you have been that naive?” Dean asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

“What? I survived.” Krissy said, with a shrug.

“Barely! That demon was going to kill you! Do you even know how to exorcise one?”

Krissy reached into her pocket, a smug grin her face.

“I have the exorcism written…down…umm…” She pulled her hand out, grin getting wiped off her face. “It’s not in my pocket.” She muttered.

“That’s great. You went in to fight a demon, without being sure that you had everything. You’re lucky that I found you when I did.”

“I’m not some helpless kid, I know how to fight.”

“I never said that. You know how to fight? Good for you. You still are inexperienced. You don’t know all of the ropes. People like me and Sammy. People like your dad….we’ve been in this business for longer than you’ve been alive. Just because you know how things work, doesn’t mean that you know everything.”

“I was still kicking ass in there!” Krissy said.

“That doesn’t matter. Not when your life is at stake.” Dean said. He grabbed Krissy and pulled her over on the bed, pulling her over his lap.

“Dean! Dude!”

“I need to get it through your head that you just can’t go off and fight monsters, Krissy. It doesn’t work like that.”

Dean pinned Krissy down, and brought his hand down on her butt, giving a swat.

“Dean!” Krissy shouted.

“Sam and I could have lost you back there Krissy. You could have died on us.” Dean said, before bringing down two more swats. “How do you think other hunters would have reacted, learning Lee Chambers kid died?”

Dean landed a few more swats and Krissy quieted down, no longer squirming.

“Or even a teen, barely an adult, died? Krissy, you’re a smart girl, but you need to use your head.” Dean landed a few more swats, and he heard sniffling.

“Sorry, Dean.” Krissy said, voice soft, unlike how Krissy was earlier.

Dean’s hand stilled.

“Krissy, there are people who care about you out here. People who want to be able to help you the best they can. People are there, wanting to help you grow to be a stronger hunter. But you gotta let them. and you can’t just dive head first into a hunt.”

Krissy nodded, and Dean pulled her up, giving her a tight hug.

“Be smarter, alright?” Dean asked.

“Alright.” Krissy said.

“Awesome.” He kissed her forehead before letting her out of his embrace.

“Can we start on some training?” Krissy asked.

“You want to?”

“Yeah.” Krissy nodded.

“Sure thing.”


End file.
